


Broken

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9





	Broken

My eyes go dark,  
my soul failing,  
my mind diving,  
into the dark,  
looking for shelter,  
a place to start.

Cold and alone,  
not knowing where to go,  
while the pain,  
continues to grow.

A seed in the ground,  
sprouting into a dark flower,  
one the gets bigger,  
by the hour,  
until it consumes,  
all it sees.

Unique and different,  
pushed away,  
the group of "normals"  
running away,  
pushing the new grown flower,  
farther into the dark,  
until it falls apart.

Shedding it's petals,  
losing it's thorns,  
broken down,  
alone and unwell.

In the abyss,  
of broken hearts,  
of broken people,  
of uneasy starts.

Left over parts,  
shoved into the cold,  
outcast by society,  
broken and alone.


End file.
